Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 4$. $10$ $x$ $ + 3$ $y$ $ + 7$
Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $4$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(8)} + 3{(4)} + 7 $ $ = 80 + 12 + 7 $ $ = 99$